The History Behind the Name Maron
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Ever wonder 18's reaction to finding out her daughter was named after Krillen's Ex. WATCH OUT KRILLEN! (Follows the DBZ timeline, somewhere between the 7 years of peace) *ONE SHOT*


During my months with FF I've haven't seen a Fan Fiction about 18's reaction of finding out her daughter was name after Krillen's Ex. Well here's my version and hopefully this inspires an author to write one because I do enjoy an laugh.

Not that long ago the world was in danger by the androids. Heartless killing machines you could say. But if you went up to the blonde, blue eyed, female android and told her she was going to marry and have a kid with a bald short guy, she'd probably laugh and punch you in your face causing you to shatter into a million pieces. Yet this was her life. She was married, lived in a house with an old pervert, and had a daughter by the name of Marron. Marron was a pretty name she thought, but she also wondered where her husband got the idea of naming their daughter that.

"I'm leaving 18, I'll be back in half an hour!" Her husband yelled as he opened the door.

"Shut up before you wake your daughter up! And stop calling me babe!" 18 shouted as she cradled their three month old daughter.

Krillen blushed and flew off.

18 turned her attention to the old pervert man who was watching woman exercise on TV in skimpy outfits.

"I don't even know why I stay here." 18 commented to herself as she changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" The old man shouted with his fist in the air.

"Listen old man, unless you want to snot knocked out of you, I'd advise you to drop it!" 18 hissed still cradling her daughter.

Master Roshi started sweating and crawled away.

18 got took a seat and started watching an old movie. Fifteen minutes into the movie she was disturbed by a knock on the door.

18 groaned and dragged herself to the door. She opened it and to her surprise it was Bulma Briefs.

Bulma was currently wearing a dark blue tank top, white shorts, and dark blue sandals.

"Hello 18!" Bulma greeted with a smile.

"Hey Bulma." 18 greeted back.

18 and Bulma weren't the best of friends, but since Krillen and 18 would attend all of Bulma's parties they learned how to become closer making them some what friends.

"Come in." 18 insisted as she walked back to her comfortable couch.

"Thanks. Um where is old pervert Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

18 walked to the stairs, "MASTER ROSHI!"

Master Roshi came running down the stairs with a scared look on his face.

"Y-Yes." Master Roshi responded but gawked when he saw Bulma's outfit.

Bulma smiled and pulled out a capsule and threw it out on ground. After the smoke diseased there was about 20 magazines pilled up. Or should I say Porn magazines.

"YOU LEFT YOUR SHIT AT MY HOUSE AND VEGETA FOUND IT!" Bulma shouted as she started throwing the magazines at him.

"So that's where I left them." Roshi said before running back up the stairs.

Bulma clinched her fist, "That ole pervert."

18 smirked and sat down on the couch.

Bulma sat next to 18, "Where are my manners. How is everything with your new baby?"

"Fine, as far as taking care of a baby with an old pervert in your home." 18 answered.

"What's her name?" Bulma asked.

"Marron." 18 answered.

Bulma's face went pail, "Di-Did you say Maron?"

18 nodded her head, "M-A-R-R-O-N."

"And who named her this?" Bulma asked already knowing the answer. Oh boy, Krillen was going to pay dearly when Bulma told 18 the story behind the name Maron or Marron

"Krillen." 18 answered flatly while giving Bulma a confused look, "What about it?"

Bulma shook her head, "A long time ago Krillen had a girlfriend. She had dark blue hair but not that dark, and blue eyes. The first time I meet her she started flirting with Yamcha. Then she pissed off Chi-chi by calling her old."

"Your point is?" 18 asked semi interested in their conversation.

Bulma held her head down, "Her name was Maron. M-A-R-O-N."

18 turned red and Krillen entered the house.

"Hey babe. Oh, Hi Bulma." He greeted the two.

18 handed Marron to Bulma and locked her eyes on Krillen.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN NAME OUR DAUGHTER AFTER A WHORE AND ONLY TAKE OUT ONE LETTER!" 18 shouted as she sent a KI ball his way.

Krillen turned pail and at the last minute dodged it.

"Wh-Who told you that?" He asked.

18 sent a KI beamthis time without missing. Krillen was sent out the house and 18 went running after him.

Bulma shook her head and looked down at the baby, "Your parents are crazier than me and my husband."

Hoped you like. Please Review!

-Shook-ones 3


End file.
